fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Winchester
|mark location = Left Pectoral (burnt with a scar) |occupation = Rune Knights |team = |partner = |base of operations = Magic Council |status = Active |relatives = Gabriel Moralez (father) Kelly Winchester (mother) (mentor and chosen contractual spirit) |magic = Light Spirit Slayer Magic Regulus Aura Magic Lightning Magic Requip (basic) |signature skill = Magic Skills |weapons = Denebola |japanese voice = Mamoru Miyano |english voice = Johnny Yong Bosch}} '''Richard Winchester' (リチャード・ウィンチェスター, Richādo U~inchesutā), commonly known as Rick (リック, Rikku) is a Rune Knight and a Spirit Slayer Mage. Born with the name of Ricardo Moralez (リカルド・モラレズ, Rikarudo Moralezu), Rick's father decided to leave his son with his mother, the event that gave Rick his present name in the end, while the truth that lies in this event would be discovered by Rick only when he became adult. Even though he only begins his actual life as a high-classed Magician, Rick is already known as the Spirit Reader (スピリット・リーダー, Supiritto Rīdā), because he has mastered his signature Light Spirit Slayer Magic and has successful attempts in capturing different supernatural beings over the most parts of Fiore Kingdom, Seven, Bosco and Minstrel countries. Also, the said alias was granted not because he is Spirit Slayer, but because of his understanding of magical nature and how he is able to utilize his power. From such feats in his life, Rick is well-known Mage on the Ishgar continent. Initially, he doesn't possess any target or any specific dream, but eventually he stated that his desire is to fulfill his duty as a Spirit Slayer; he wants to protect the innocent people from any supernatural disaster with all of his capabilities, and save as many people as he can. Appearance Personality Relationships History Not much known about Rick's past, with the exception of his birthday and small parts of his childhood. He was born on July 7 in a Year x761. Rick was an orphan and at that time, he didn't know what happened to his parents. When he was at least six or seven years old, he was found by an unknown man, who decided to help young Winchester fight with the loneliness and become part of his new-found family. Raised in Bosco country, as a young boy Rick made a contract with an Ecliptic Zodiac Spirit, , which lead him to the learning his signature Spirit Slayer Magic. At the age of 13, Rick began his training with Leo, and after he spent five years of studying the Magic, Rick became the master of Light Spirit Slayer Magic. He was so proficient with this magic, that he was able single-handedly defeat many evil supernatural forces on his route to the Fiore Kingdom. Soon enough, at the age of 18, Rick became a Rune Knight and began to work for , where he quickly gained the reputation of very good Mage and a remarkable person. By now, Rick is appointed to the very secret squad named Slayer Corps, which was created after Crocus witnessed the Grand Magic Games incident in year x791 and the Avatar incident in the next year, so that every single problem connected to such creatures as s, s and similar cases, would be quickly eliminated. Synopsis Introduction Arc Fighting the Devil Star Timeskip Revelation Arc Year x792 Arc Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Expert Bladed Weapons Specialist' Physical Development *'Enhanced Physical Strength' *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes' *'Enhanced Agility and Dexterity' *'Enhanced Durability, Endurance and Stamina' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Altered Age Physiology' *'Keen Intellect' Magical Development *'Vast Magical Power' **'Magic Skills' ***'Magical Aura' Magic Light Spirit Slayer Magic Regulus Aura Magic Lightning Magic Equipment * Sabre *'Denebola' ( , Denebora lit. Constellation: Shadow Lion Deathbringing Sword Tail) Quotes Status Creation and Concepts Trivia *Rick's appearance is based on Saruhiko Fushimi from K Project series and Kuniyuki Akashi from Token Ranbu series. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Lost Magic User Category:Spirit Slayer Category:Swordsman